


【江澄生贺】杨梅

by wennuandexian322



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wennuandexian322/pseuds/wennuandexian322
Relationships: 蓝曦臣×江澄
Kudos: 14





	【江澄生贺】杨梅

代发，本篇作者菡萏漪。  
————————  
写在文前的话。  
本文没有大纲，所以可能会有点混乱，文笔比较幼稚，比较渣，如有不合理处均为私设，人物是墨香的，OOC是我的，后续可能会有车，如没有问题，请看文。  
——————  
莲花坞校场，江氏门生一如既往地操练着，他们的宗主此刻正缓步穿行在阵列间，紫电化鞭，环成几圈提在手中，随着步伐的节奏不紧不慢地叩击在手掌上。这不轻不重的声音落在门生耳朵里，却是十足的威慑。年少的几个略有些撑不住，却依旧咬牙坚持着。  
“你们很累？”收了紫电，双手负于身后，紫衣青年转过身，杏眸凌厉却一脸含笑地看着他们。门生皆是浑身一紧，宗主居然笑了，这是多么可怕的事情啊，我进莲花坞都好几年了，都没见过宗主露出这么和蔼的笑容，今日一笑，怕不是什么好事，一门生腹诽（你确定那是和蔼的笑容？？？？），虽然是真的很累，但摄于江宗主本人及紫电的威力，谁敢说个累字。  
“不累！”震天响的回答，看看，多么的整齐划一。  
“很好，既然你们都不累，那就接着练。”转身离开校场，招来主事，安排了几句，便朝着书房而去，继续处理未完的宗务。  
主事来到校场，看着宗主不在却依旧认真训练的弟子们，不由得觉得老心甚慰。  
“咳咳！”主事走上校场，看着眼前的一干弟子，“江主事，您是来盯梢的？？”宗主一走，众人胆子便大了起来，“主事，我们没偷懒”众人开始七嘴八舌起来。  
“是啊，宗主让我来看看你们这群臭小子有没有偷懒，免得夜猎时毛毛躁躁的出乱子让人看了云梦江氏的笑话。”主事捋了捋胡子一本正经地说道。  
“不敢不敢！”众人纷纷连忙摆手，“行了，知道你们不敢，你们也不会，宗主让我来是有事吩咐的。”  
“什么事啊。主事。”  
“就是啊。”  
“赶紧说啊，主事。”  
“停停停，安静！”主事有些烦闷的摆摆手，宗主不在，这群小子真是跟麻雀一样聒噪，“你们这群傻小子，整日只知道训练除祟，今日是什么日子，一个二个的全傻了吗？”  
闻言众人皆是你看我我看你，猛的大师兄江煜一拍脑门儿，“今日是宗主生辰啊！”众人才恍然大悟。  
主事拍了拍江煜的肩膀，“不枉宗主疼你一场。小子们，听好了啊，宗主说了，今日是他的生辰，训练就到此为止。你们也别先急着高兴，莲池的藕可以收获了，今日宗主给你们的任务就是挖藕，晚膳宗主吩咐了厨娘加一道莲藕排骨汤，多的莲藕就分给云梦的居民，就这么多了，赶紧去吧！”  
“宗主往年不是不喜欢我们陪他过生辰吗”一弟子挠挠头有些局促。  
“你们这群小子，往年宗主不让你们给他过生辰一个二个跟霜打的茄子似的，怎么如今让你们陪了却跟傻了似的”这群小子，怕是高兴的有些傻了。不理那群还傻站着的小子，找自家宗主回话去咯。  
待主事一离开，江煜一行人才反应过来，终于可以陪宗主过生辰了，一行人风风火火的朝莲池奔去。  
叩叩！敲门声响起。  
“进来。”，以为是主事或是门生，江澄头也不抬的继续手中的动作，半晌无人应话，一抬眼，身姿如谪仙般的人便映入眼帘，一身常服，头系抹额，一脸笑意的看着自己，不是蓝家宗主蓝曦臣是谁。  
“你怎的这时过来了，不是传信说晚些再过来吗？”看着突然出现在眼前的道侣，江澄是意外的，也是惊喜的。  
“迫不及待的想见到晚吟就过来了，今日是晚吟的生辰也这么忙吗？”这样的日子里他的道侣还在处理宗务，蓝曦臣有些心疼。  
“留着明日也是要处理的，何故要拖到明日。咦。这是什么？”江澄突然被蓝曦臣手中的食盒吸引了注意力。  
“晚吟不妨猜猜看。”蓝曦臣把食盒放到他面前，一只手压着盖子，笑吟吟地看着他。江澄把脸凑过去，端详了一圈不得法，又吸了吸鼻子，闭上眼睛想了想，眼睛突然一亮。  
“是杨梅！”迫不及待的打开食盒，捏起一颗鲜红剔透的杨梅放进嘴里，酸甜的果味迸发出来，江澄像小猫一样眯起眼睛，模样十分满足，这惬意的表情看得蓝曦臣不由得有些上火，他的晚吟太过诱人而不自知。  
“知道你喜爱，所以特意挑了些个大圆润的给你送来。”   
“这个时节并不产杨梅阿”嘴里包着杨梅江澄有些吐字不清。  
“许是云深那边灵气充裕，连今年杨梅的果期都延长了，产量也可观，余下的吩咐弟子们酿成梅子酒与腌梅了，明年晚吟来云深品尝可好？”  
蓝曦臣说得轻描淡写，江澄听着，心下却已了然。端方雅正的泽芜君连扯个谎都不会，云深灵气再盛，也断不能达到此等效果。分明是蓝曦臣用灵力温养着果木，才使得果期短而娇贵的杨梅能在如此冷峭的月份仍可新鲜采摘。  
思及此，江澄心里一阵暖意，却也有些心疼，为这他这么点小口味，竟不惜消耗灵力，真是傻得可以……  
既然蓝曦臣不想挑明，他索性配合着装糊涂罢了。  
“好，”好像是突然想到了什么，漂亮的杏眼转了转，突的话锋一转  
“话说回来，江某今日才知道堂堂一宗之主的蓝宗主泽芜君对道侣竟是如此的小气”佯装一脸生气的模样看着蓝曦臣，蓝宗主有些傻眼，这好好的，这祖宗怎么就生气了，蓝宗主懵了  
“晚吟何出此言阿？”有些干巴巴的声音，再光风霁月的人在自家道侣面前也得慌乱，看着瞬间变得无措的蓝曦臣，江宗主有些小得意。  
“旁人都知道这杨梅虽然酸甜味美，但食多了怕是连豆腐也咬不动了，蓝宗主明知江某爱这一口还特意在今日送来，是想在下在美食佳肴在面前时却无能为力吗”瞥了眼尚在慌乱中的道侣，背过身去，嘴里说着指责对方不是的话，实则江宗主在心里暗笑不止，看着蓝涣吃瘪实在太爽了。  
原来是这样，蓝曦臣暗自松了口气，心知这是自家道侣变相的向自己撒娇呢，晚吟真是调皮，一转眼，又变成了笑意款款的泽芜君。  
“晚吟这般心急吗，现在还未到晚膳时分，晚吟想食豆腐，到时江宗主可得好好品尝一下涣的手艺才行”上前去扳过自家道侣的身子，却在一瞬间愣住，本就性感的薄唇食过杨梅后被杨梅汁水所浸染后，更是显得娇艳诱人，蓝宗主一个没忍住，俯身便吻了过去，含住嫩红的唇瓣，口腔里传来酸甜清香的气息，使蓝宗主更是加深了这个吻，好一会儿才放开江澄，江澄被吻得气息都变了，微微喘着气，眼角染着红，煞是好看，默念清心咒，看着已经软了半边身子的道侣，唇边不由得扬起一抹笑，抄过膝弯把对方打横抱起，往榻边走去，江澄被这一抱吓到  
“做什么！现在可是白天”说着便要挣扎着下去，却败在蓝家人的怪力上，动作轻柔的把自己道侣放榻上，额头抵上对方额头  
“晚吟以为涣要做什么，现在是白天，晚吟的意思涣可不可以理解为晚上就可以了？嗯？”蓝曦臣轻笑一声，呼出的鼻息打在江澄的脸上，瞬间爬上一抹绯红  
“蓝曦臣你～”江澄有些气急，又上当了，倏地一个轻柔的吻落在额上，江澄愣住了  
“晚吟好好休息吧，今日是晚吟的生辰，尝尝涣的手艺可好”依旧是一脸让人如沐春风般的笑意，江澄楞楞的点点头，随即蓝曦臣为他掖好被角遍离开了，留下一个依旧脸红红的江宗主。  
（涣涣：再不走晚膳就不用吃了！！！）  
看着蓝曦臣离去的背影，江澄有些懊恼的扯了扯被角，妈的，又被蓝曦臣那厮牵着鼻子走了，美色误人啊！摸了摸发烫的耳垂，江晚吟啊江晚吟，你那引以为傲的自制力呢，闭着眼睛就这么兀自恼着，不知不觉就这么睡着了。  
江澄是被一阵醉人的酒香给勾醒的，悠悠睁开眼，便看到蓝曦臣在桌前忙碌的背影，睁开眼再也不是只有自己的空荡荡的房间，只能听见自己一个人的呼吸声，现在有个人在自己身边，陪着自己，这种感觉真好，想到这里江澄不自觉的笑了，是连他自己都没发觉的发自内心的笑容，明亮而动人，听到动静回回过身的蓝曦臣看到的便是这样的画面，他的晚吟笑了，有多久没有在这人脸上见到过这样的笑容了呢，蓝曦臣不由得看痴了，有种偷看被抓包感觉的江宗主见状立马收了笑容，起身从榻上下来，朝饭桌走去，一看菜色，江澄有些傻眼，菜色还挺丰富，只是这一半红一半白如楚汉河界一般分布在这桌上，不用说，红的是他的，白的是蓝曦臣的，只是这麻婆豆腐和小葱拌豆腐，豆腐鲫鱼汤，他只是一句戏言，蓝曦臣还真给他整这么多豆腐，江澄不禁扶额，哦对了，还有一份长寿面是他的，感动的同时让江澄有些哭笑不得。  
“蓝曦臣，今日是豆腐开会吗”江澄打趣道，闻言蓝曦臣有些局促的摸了摸鼻子  
“涣不是说过会让晚吟吃到豆腐的吗，涣不能食辣，晚吟就莫要再取笑涣了，来，尝尝看”扶住江澄坐下，夹了一箸豆腐给他，拿过一旁的玉杯，斟了杯酒再递给他，江澄眼睛一亮伸手接过，拂了拂飘散再空气里酒香，一饮而尽  
“蓝涣，这什么酒阿好香，香甜，不烈”把酒杯递过去示意蓝曦臣再倒一杯  
“这是桃花醉，涣亲手酿的，晚吟可还喜欢”江澄点头，酒虽不烈，却有股淡淡的桃花香气，好闻也好喝，看着江澄品尝他为他准备的佳肴美酒，蓝曦臣起身走到江澄身旁，屈下身子半蹲再他面前，从怀里掏出个小木盒，递到他手上，江澄饮酒的动作一顿，接过，看了一眼蓝曦臣，蓝曦臣示意他打开，江澄打开盒子，一枚小小的泛着灵光的玉符静静地躺在其中，云纹绕着紫莲，很是好看，江澄有些疑惑的看着他，这玉符再修真界并不少见，蓝曦臣怎么送他这个几乎人人都有的玉符？不过玉符上的云纹和紫莲是深得他心，似是看出他的疑惑，起身取过江澄手心的玉符，亲自为他戴上，并在江澄的后颈深情一吻  
“生辰快乐，晚吟”蓝曦臣拥住他，再他耳边轻声说道  
“此玉符的材质与裂冰同出一体，云纹与紫莲是涣亲手所刻，并在上面注入了灵力，晚吟若是想涣了，便在玉符上打入一道灵力，涣便会赶来与晚吟相见”还有一句蓝曦臣没有说出来，若你有危险，涣也会及时赶到，玉符和裂冰会产生共鸣  
“所以晚吟，喜欢涣的礼物吗？”  
“谁会想你啊”说罢夹起一块豆腐放进蓝曦臣碗里  
“吃你的豆腐吧，吃饭也堵不上你的嘴，我看蓝宗主怕是忘了家规怎么抄了”说完便打定主意不再理他，兀自饮酒吃菜，发红的耳尖却出卖了江宗主此刻的情绪，蓝曦臣只是笑笑不说，他的晚吟害羞了呢，真可爱。  
晚膳后，二人携手绕着这九曲回廊的莲花坞走了走，用江宗主的话来说，就是饭后消消食，吹着风，江澄身上的酒气倒是吹散不少，整个脸却还透着绯红，桃花醉，酒如其名，饮后整个人如同桃花般粉嫩诱人，酒是不烈，后劲却是不小，走了几步江澄便乱了步伐，他没喝多少啊，怎的有些发晕，江澄一手扶着额，轻摇了几下头，似是想清醒一点却无济于事，看着醉意上来的道侣，整个人泛着醉人的气息，蓝曦臣有些忍不住了，扶住江澄的身子往回走。  
“晚吟，天色已晚，我们沐浴休息吧”  
“好”任由蓝曦臣扶着，二人回到卧室，一阵鸳鸯戏水后，蓝曦臣整个人更是快烧起来了，扯过一旁的衣衫把江澄裹住，抱着人便直奔床榻而去  
“晚吟，涣再送你一个礼物可好”此时的江澄酒劲儿上来，已经有些意识不清了，胡乱的点点头，见状蓝曦臣欣喜万分的吻了上去，随手一扬，放下层层帷帳，紫色的帷幔遮住一片旖旎春光，却遮不住一声声甜腻的呻吟与喘息，窗外的月亮也羞得躲进了云层。  
小剧场1：  
第二日清晨，神清气爽的蓝宗主一脸餍足的吻了吻自家道侣的眉眼  
“晚吟，涣为晚吟准备的豆腐好吃吗？”  
“不好吃”浑身酸软的江宗主闷声  
“麻婆豆腐不好吃吗？涣学了好久呢”有些委屈的蓝宗主  
“你说的是麻婆豆腐？？？”  
“那晚吟以为涣说的什么豆腐？还有什么豆腐？”  
“没～没～我说的也是麻婆豆腐”干巴巴的江宗主  
“那晚吟可还喜欢”  
“喜～喜欢”  
“那我们再吃一顿”  
“蓝! 曦! 臣！ ！ ！”  
今日的蓝宗主依旧很开心呢  
小剧场2  
江家众弟子：宗主，您是不是忘了什么？？说好的一起过生辰喝莲藕排骨汤呢？？？  
江澄：蓝曦臣！我要打断你的腿！！！  
最后祝我们的澄澄宝贝生辰快乐！！


End file.
